


Twice Cursed Arcobaleno

by Wingzrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Multi, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform, twice cursed, wolf-like curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: Long before the ex-Arcobaleno were the current Arcobaleno, there was another group sought to be the Arcobaleno. Skull was a member of this pack, unbeknownst to his current Ex-Arcobaleno comrades. Unfortunately for Kawahira, this group, this pack, was already under a curse when he approached them. A Fem!Harry/harem story. A Fem!Harry/Skull story.





	1. The First Curse

* * *

 

A crisp breeze blew over crystallized snow, freezing the people crunching their way up the mountainside despite the sun shining down from the blue, blue sky. One young woman carefully picked her way around the regular trails, keeping a wary eye on the other people. The breeze blew her long black hair in the wind. The hair had been carefully braided at one point, but pieces of hair were coming out of the braid here and there. Leaves decorated the frizzy hair, but didn't seem to bother the girl. The cold didn't seem to bother her either, as she wore only a tank top and capris. A long tail protruded from a hole in the back of the capris. Her bare feet and hands had the slightest suggestion of pads, and claws like those of an animal sprung forth from the pads and tips of her fingers. The girl lifted her nose into the air every now and again to test for scents, much like a dog. She panted lightly, the run to get where she stood raising her temperature higher than it already was. To the young woman it felt like a scorching heat licked through her veins, lighting her sinews and muscles aflame. Suddenly, the girls' nose flared and she darted behind a large tree surrounded by bushes on the edge of the trail.

Only a few seconds later, a big group of young men passed. She watched through a break in the bushes branches as the guys, joking and laughing passed by without so much as glancing at her. They didn't even seem to notice the footprints in the snow leading towards her hiding spot. The girl found this odd, as the footprints seemed to glow with indigo flames. Her emerald green eyes narrowed on the footprints thoughtfully. She'd wished to hide, so perhaps something had happened to help? The thought quickly left the girl's mind, as a final young man crunched across the snow while gazing at the sky above with wistful brown eyes. He lagged behind the big group of guys quite a bit, but was still within sight. The girl waited until the bigger group passed around the corner before she exited silently from behind the brush. The guy in front of her didn't seem to notice her presence, so she took the chance to sneak up behind him.

From behind the girl admired the male. He had light purple hair, more of a lilac color than true purple. The male was slender, but not skinny. The girl frowned slightly when she noticed he was taller than her. He was just tall enough to make her task more difficult.

With an internal grumble, the girl jumped and struck out with a foot at the back of the young mans head. Her foot connected with a force greater than should be possessed by one of the young girls size, and the young man crumpled to the ground. Quickly the girl picked him up and spirited him into the brush. No one came running back to find out what had happened to their friend, and her keen ears could still hear the other young men joking in the distance. The girl grinned ferally, exposing slightly elongated and sharp canine teeth. She lay him down on the ground, and knelt next to his side. Carefully she unzipped his jacket a little and pulled the collar of his tee shirt aside. She bent down over his prone form, and bit into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Despite being unconscious, the boys entire body bowed upward in pain. The girl did not notice that as she bit him, an amber flame poured from her body and surrounded both people.

After a moment the girl released her grip on his shoulder, revealing four bleeding points where her canine teeth had left their mark. She gently licked the wound. The bleeding stopped almost immediately, and steam began to rise from the snow on the ground around the young man. The girl lifted him into her arms once more and stood. Her instincts screamed to get them out of there before someone came after them. Faster than the human eye could follow, she sprinted like a gazelle across snow and foliage. Once more the girl did not notice as flickering flames surrounded her, though only her feet this time. The purple flames at her feet didn't melt any of the snow she passed over, but the indigo colored fire at the edges remained in the footprints she left behind. As they were almost out of hearing range, she heard one of the other young men call out.

"Giuseppe? Where did you go?" The same person said something else, but she was too far to hear anything else.

When the young woman was about two mountains away, she finally slowed to a walk. Lifting her nose into the air, she scented her way forward. Soon she came across her own scent trail, and she followed it back to a small rock wall. She walked straight through the wall, which rippled in her passing and then solidified once more behind her.

Carefully the girl placed the young man on the ground inside a small cavern. She adjusted the leaves and detritus underneath him, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. There was quite a bit of old leaf litter, so her job was relatively easy. Gently she brushed some hair off his face before she stood once more and exited as quickly as she could. Her task wasn't complete yet after all, and she did not know how long before he woke up. Following a similar pattern, the young woman collected one young man from an empty quiet suburb and one more from a ski resort. She bit both of them before returning quickly to the cave each time and placing them in the start of a circle around the outside of the cave.

A driving sense of time passing too quickly drove the girl to move even faster. Unlike before, when the purple fire only surrounded her feet when returning with a male, purple fire and indigo fire covered her entirely as she ran. Other people didn't even seem to see her. In a risky move, the young woman hunted down the final young man from the town at the mouth of the canyon the cave was located in. Once the final male was bitten and laid on the floor, the girl sat down to wait. The waiting seemed to take forever, driving her insane with impatience. Heat scorched through her, and amber flames liked the air around her. Even her eyes were ringed in amber flames around the natural glowing emerald irises. She regarded each male in turn, feeling satisfied overall with her work, but most proud of the first male.

" _They will make fine mates."_ She thought happily. She took longer to look at the other three, sizing them up. The second male was of medium build. Not overly tall, the second male was shorter than the first but still taller than the girl. He had chesnut brown hair, but she had yet to see his eyes. His pale skin had a dusting of freckles across this nose, but they weren't so dark as to be completely obvious. The third male was of a similar build to the second male, and also had a similar complexion. He only lacked the freckles of the second, and had longer eyelashes. She still couldn't see his eyes, as like the others he was unconscious. As she turned to regard the third male, the first two started to twist and writhe in pain.

_"It's almost time."_  She thought absently. The third male was the tallest, and the most muscled. Something about him seemed to irritate her slightly, but the force which had urged her continually faster soothed her fears and they were soon forgotten. This male had dark brown hair, and tan skin. She couldn't study him closely after noticing his skin, for the last two males started to writhe as well. The girl grumbled to herself, laying down on her side and watching the males through intent eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

When the young man awoke once more, his thoughts were strangely muffled. It was almost like his higher functions of the brain were being suppressed. Not that he consciously realized this, but his subconscious wasn't happy with the fog that seemed to surround his mind. His mind now functioned more like that of an animal. The first thing he noticed was the throbbing of a place between his neck and shoulder. That, and the presence of others like him. The male could not have told you how he knew they were like him. It was just obvious. Mostly in the way they smelled, thought something about the way they moved said kindred to him. He bared his teeth at the three males he saw, sizing them up as potential rivals.

As he stood to confront them, a different scent filled his nose. Turning slightly so all three males remained in his sight, the young man finally noticed the fifth person in the cave. A young female stood before him, and his nose flared repeatedly as he took in her scent. The scent called to him, teasing him. A strange excitement filled the young male, and from the way the others tensed when they caught sight of her, he knew they too could smell her. He didn't bother to speak, the thought never even occurred to him. Instead he took a step forward, then froze for a moment. It was like two forces pulled him in opposite directions. His subconscious mind wanted the male to run away, as far away as he could get. The excitement, however, drove him to pursue her and that delicious smell. Although none of the young men consciously translated the smell to pheromones of a female in heat, their bodies did, and the pull proved too great to over come. Not that the young man in question wanted to. He shook off the strange reluctance and flung himself towards the female, who was also on her feet by now. She watched him with amber-ringed eyes, excitement and challenge in her own eyes. He was just over an arms length away when the girl turned and dove deeper into the cave. At the same time the other males, driven by competition and the pheromones, also gave chase. The young man ran faster, chasing after her diligently. The cave wasn't too big, So he quickly caught up to her.

When he reached out to grab her, however, the female spun around and hit his hand away with her own clawed hand. Feeling even more excited, the young male licked the blood dripping from four scratches she'd left behind. He kept chasing her, attempting to grab at the female every now and again, though he didn't get scratched after the first time. The other males caught up to them and helped try to pen her in against the wall. Finally they managed to encircle her, with a wall at her back. The male on the far-most right dodged in to try and grab the female, getting a scratch for his troubles. The young male snorted, but came up behind her while she was distracted and tackled her. The female fell to her stomach, but the thick detritus on the floor absorbed the worst of the fall for both of them. The young female almost seemed to purr as she rubbed her back against him as best she could. A low growl slipped from his lips, and he pressed down on her more heavily. Panting, the female lowered herself so that she was lying almost submissively on the ground underneath him.

The male hummed approvingly, then sat up slightly. He reached down to her back and used his own claws – since when did he have claws, a distant part of his mind wondered – to rip apart the tank top that hid her from him. When the shirt fell to tatters on the ground, he did the same to the capris and underwear. The girl turned over between his knees and returned the favor. She shredded his pants, his coat, and t-shirt. Even his boxers did not survive the assault, though he neither noticed nor cared. All the two of them cared about at that points was getting as close as possible. With one big hand he reached under her back and flipped her back over. The girl keened as he rubbed up against her, and then they began to mate. As they mated, a heat seemed to fill the young male. Claws burst from his finger-pads, now more canine than human digits, as well as his toe-pads. He could feel his canine teeth elongating and sharpened to those belonging to true carnivores. His sense of smell, sight, and hearing became even sharper than they were the moment he awoke. His skin prickled, and he felt something soft start to protrude from his body in different places. A fierce pain on his lower back made him howl, and he could feel his ears gradually move up the side of his head until they were mostly on the top of his head. Inside and around his ears started to prickle as well, and the soft stuff sprouted in all those places.

Around him he could now sense the other males crouched, though they were silent. They seemed to be enjoying the sight before them, and impatiently waiting. When the two came, it was together. An irresistible force bore down on the young male, and he bit into her shoulder in the same place where his own throbbing came from on his shoulder. Amber flames burst from the female below him, and purple flames burst from his own body to intertwine sinuously. None of the caves occupants paid any attention to the flames, too preoccupied with what else was going on. When the young male and female were done, they broke apart panting. The young man knew what the female wanted know, for her thoughts seemed to pass directly from the female to his mind. He stood and stalked towards the other males, snapping menacingly. The purple flames flared around him, creating a fierce halo. The flames seemed to sink into the young male's hair and eyes, staining them permanently a vibrant purple. The three other males growled back, trying to break past the young purple male, but failed. The female stood and began to run in the opposite direction to where she'd been pinned, the young purple male deliberately shepherding the other males away so she could make a break for it.

Once the female was far enough away, the young male stepped aside and let the others chase after her. The same dance as before repeated itself, except that the purple-haired youth did not join in. Instead he used the time to look his new form over. He found, to his surprise, that he now had a furry wolf-like tail, and that soft fur covered much of his body, though it was so light as to be invisible against his skin in some areas. Looking back to the female, he noted that she too seemed to have gained fur like him.

As he watched, the tallest male finally managed to pin the female down. This time the female did not submit to the male at all. Their mating was more of a fight to the very end, and the male with purple eyes watched with pleasure, knowing he was the only one so far whom she had even come close to submitting to. He frowned, though, when the second male to mate bit into their females shoulder on the other side of her neck and two amber flames flared from the different bodies. A burning jealousy flowed through his body, but the male suppressed it fiercely for now. He had a job to do, after all. He was first mate and first beta. Unless one of the others managed to get her to submit, that is. He strode forward to where the second mating took place and helped the second beta to force the remaining two males away. This pattern continue, with the last two males sharing the same color as well.

The purple-haired youth found himself extremely pleased he was the only purple flame. The last two young males turned out to have green, sparking flames that seemed to snap and crackle off of them. The fourth male seemed to have the hardest time pinning the female down, being the only one left. The purple-flamed male thought this was appropriate, because he was the one who kept rushing her and leaving an opening for the others. When all of the males had mated the female once, she bore two bite marks on each side of her neck. Suddenly heat flared in all their marks, causing every member of the pack there to howl in anguish. The marks flared in each person's individual flame color, surrounded by the pure amber of their female mate. When the flames receded back into their bodies, swirling black, almost tribal-looking tattoos remained behind where they had been bitten. Impishly the female sashayed up to her first beta and gently stroked her hand over the mark on his shoulder. His mark, the largest of all of them, sprawled from where he was bitten and part way around his collar bone and across his chest diagonally. The pattern repeated on his back as well.

As his mate touched the mark, heat and excitement flared inside him once more. Before he knew what was happening, they were mating once again. A couple days passed in this fashion, with one or other of the pack stroking their mates mark. It was always a male stroking their female's mark, or the female stroking one of the males mark, though. Strangely sharing their mate didn't seem to bother any of them, and no fights broke out over mate or position. From time to time the fire would flow unintentionally from them when they joined as mates, and they began to find that the flames being present made mating feel even better. Slowly they all learned to purposefully loose their flames whenever they wanted, because they wanted them during their matings. That was the extent of their conscious thought for a week, as the heat filled her and urged her on. Her pheromones and need in turn spurring the males on.

At the end of the week, the heat receded and their flames drew back into their bodies. All five of them felt exhausted. They curled up with their female-amber-mate, their alpha, and fell asleep. Well, all except for the male who was once Giuseppe but now was simply the purple-haired and purple-eyed young male. He watched the others, and contemplated getting rid of one rival he could not stand, even after the very few hours they'd spent together outside of mating with the female. He still could not stand the second beta, who had the honor of sharing fire color with their mate. He feared that mate might draw closer to the female than himself, despite their respective ranks in the pack.

The first beta sat up, looking over to the tall sleeping second beta, and intended to leap over his mate to get rid of the second beta. Just before our young male pounced, the female rolled over and made a small noise of complaint. She reached for her purple mate, her eyes opened slightly. As he met her mostly-asleep gaze, and she reached for him, he knew that he could never harm her. Loosing one of her mates would definitely harm her, his instincts blared this at him. Instead of pouncing on the possible rival, he reached back for the female and pulled her into his arms. The two fell asleep curled as closely as they could, leaving a small gap between them and the others. That is how the male who would become Skull first met his Sky and fell under a curse with her. It was the beginning of everything for him.

* * *

 

 


	2. The Wrenching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, so I've been trying to get this chapter to flow right, but I just can't seem to put in the first part, so we're going to have a short time-skip between the two chapters. Sorry. Also, I have posted a couple pictures on my Deviantart account (name wingzrooke) for this story. I tried to add the picture directly to the work...but I haven't figured out how to get it to work yet. Sorry!
> 
> I italicized wolf speak in parts, here (instead of quotation marks).

* * *

 

Evening sunlight fell into the packs' cave. A sweet breeze blew bringing the old hints of winter and the beginning of the crisp spring scents with it. Three of the pack males lounged around enjoying their full bellies and sunbathing. At the back of the cave the female paced, her mid-section so full and rounded it looked like it might burst. Her pacing was slowed by the weight, and she panted slightly but this did not deter her. Something told her senses that trouble was coming, but she didn't know what it was or how to avoid it. Something whispered to her senses that they could not fight off the threat, but she knew not what told her this. Her nervous energy seemed to have spread to her first mate, for he paced by the entrance of the cave. The first beta's claws flexed in and out, hands tensing and relaxing.

The second beta rolled his eyes at the first two members of the pack, thinking they were being silly. All of them could smell that the female was close to giving birth, but not so close as for them to need to be worried. Also, his intuition kept telling him that something good for him was going to happen soon. More and more lately he'd felt constricted, like he was trapped in the pack. Something kept calling to him, nagging at his subconscious, but he didn't know what. It was like he'd forgotten something extremely important. Today was one of the rare days where he didn't feel the mad itch in his mind to remember. He had a feeling that whatever had been bothering him would soon be over. He turned over onto his stomach and stretched slightly, flexing the claws on his hands and feet before relaxing once more. Yes, all was right with his world. Soon their pups would be born, and their pack would be complete for a time.

The other two relaxing males, the theta and omega respectfully, were also thinking about the soon-to-be born pups. They could smell that each male had at least one pup, so they knew there would be at least four pups. All of the males were excited to see their own pup, and curious to see what their personalities would be. The omega, the shortest and stockiest of the males, was happy to have picked up the slack for their alpha female mate. Since she'd become pregnant, they had not let her out to hunt, fearing something would happen to the pup. Usually the omega and or the theta snuck out while the first or second beta distracted their mate. They had been hunting more than usual since their mate had started showing, for she had required quite a lot of food to feed both herself and the growing pups.

It was into this atmosphere that a brilliant Indigo fire intruded. Immediately the first Beta was at their Alpha's side. She had taken up a sort of defensive crouch, claws on both hands and feet fully extended and fangs bared. The theta and omega came to stand behind her while the second beta moved to the cave entrance to guard their way out. The fire grew larger and larger until it was taller than even the second beta and oval in shape. Out of the midst of the flames stepped a tall, skinny man. The man wore slacks, a white short sleeved button up shirt, a partially checkered mask, and an iron hat.

"Greetings, I am Kawahira, and I come to you with a very special request." The man offered.

 _Go Away!_ Their alpha snarled at the man, but he just smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately I cannot leave until you accept the task I have for you. Only the strongest can help. The strongest seven people in the world. I have come to invite you to be a part of this special group." The man informed them gravely.

 _Not interested._  Their Alpha growled lowly, and the others backed her up.

"But the world will end if you do not accept the missions." The man chided softly. "Don't you want our world to continue?" He urged scoldingly. Both Alpha and her first Beta snorted.

_The world is the world. It requires no sacrifice to exist. If the world ends, it ends. Until then, our pack will stay as we are._

"There is a great deal of money involved in being one of the strongest seven. And a mansion. Don't you want your children to grow up in comfort and style? To never have to worry about where their next meal is coming from?" Kawahira informed them, looking slightly smug and seeming to think this would be the clincher for them. The Alpha looked blankly at him.

 _What is money, or a mansion? What is style? Whatever they are, we have no need of them. The Pack can provide everything our pups need. They will know exactly where food comes from._  The female snorted derisively, eyeing the masked man with disdain.  _And as for titles, the only ones that matter are Alpha, Beta, Theta, Omega, Mate, and Pup._   _We know how strong we are, we have no need for anyone else to tell us._ She added scoffingly.  _We already have most of these things and the last is soon to come._

The man in the mask and white short sleeved button up shirt tried many more promises, bribes, and cunning words to convince both the Alpha and her pack that they should do as he asked. Nothing he said interested either the Alpha or the pack. More importantly, the Alpha did not like or trust him. She ordered him to leave once more when he turned to threatening the pack.

"If you do not accept the missions and tasks I have for you, I will be forced to end the carefree life you live now." He threatened menacingly. Alpha snarled, and her claws flexed once more. "At the very least I must have the Sky and the Cloud." He informed them. The pack paused for a moment, Alpha cocking her head to the side.

 _You are crazy. How can one capture the Sky? How keep a cloud? Crazy man._  She growled decisively.

"I see, so you did not know..." the man mused. "It seems I shall have to free you from the curse you are under to truly explain to you...it seems you are incapable of normal thought as you are." He added to himself. Then he reached out towards the Alpha with his hand, though he did not actually move closer to her. They all felt some sort of power flow from his hand. The power flowed first into the Alpha who moved to attach the man, and then into the other members of the pack. Then he closed his hand and jerked it backwards as though wrenching something from where it once was.

The pack collapsed where they stood, as the man reached into their very DNA with his power, and ripped out the curse that had become a part of them. Their bodies seized and shook, and the pack screamed themselves hoarse and kept screaming. The loudest of all of them was the Alpha, who not only felt the curse being wrenched from her, but also their pups inside of her. The pain overloaded their minds, but they did not black out for the same power kept them awake. The overwhelming pain slowly faded away, and with the fading of most of the pain, their regular human thought processes mostly returned. The three lower members of the pack regained their human minds the fastest, and the transformation seemed to go slightly easier on them. The girl who was once Alpha was still writhing on the ground, for it took longer to take the curse from both her body and the pups. The male who was once First Beta recovered next, and he moved slowly to kneel next to his thrashing mate. The other three males turned towards her as this was happening.

"What did you do to us, you monster?!" The tallest of them, the man once known as Second Beta, spat at the girl. Through the pain the girl could barely hear him, but she did her best to respond.

"I don't know what happened..." she started to explain "Not how we got here, or were turned into whatever we were..." She gasped through the pain.

"Shh, breathe. It's going to be okay." The former First Beta hushed her.

"This has to have been your fault! That's why there's so many of us men!" The guy once known as the Theta snarled.

"Don't think we'll forgive this!" The former Omega added. The three men turned to leave the cave. They even got a few steps away and seemed to notice that the last male was not with them. The man who once was the Omega turned back as the other two stopped. He grabbed up the last male.

"Come on," the former Omega encouraged. "I know it hurts, but we need to get away from here." The male was shocked.

"Get away...?" He asked, confused. The former Omega nodded encouragingly and helped support the other male until they reached the other two. One of the others supported the shocked male and all four of them turned to leave the cave.

The man in the mask moved to stop them, his flames reaching to seal the cave so at least the Cloud would stay, but the girl had recovered enough to remember that what was happening to her and her pups was this mans fault. She launched herself at him, and her claws racked his face and his stomach. The fabric of his white button up shirt shredded easily under the claws that had somehow reformed on her hands. The girl didn't even notice that she should no longer have claws or fangs as she bared said fangs at him and jumped backwards.

Grunting in shock as a bright flare of pain surged in his mind, Kawahira leapt away from the girl. He had not felt such pain in centuries. He reached forwards and his hand closed again as his power surged into the girl once more. She snarled and made to leap for him again, but his power closed around the bright, hot place inside her that she'd found the fire came from. Then it closed around the places where her mates fire joined hers. His power wrenched, forcefully pulling the bonds apart. The girl screamed again, her body bowing with the pain. Even her soul seemed to scream from the pain and abuse. Knowing only that she had to get away to some place safe, the girl instinctively turned on the spot. With a loud crack she disappeared from the cave and the menacing man who had hurt her and her pups.

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his office, head in his hands. His hands were buried in his unusually mussed hair. Maps and reports were spread out on the desk in front of him, letters in code scattered here and there amongst the other papers. Suddenly a loud crack split the air, and he stood instantly. There was only two other people besides himself who could enter the property at will, and the second one would only have come unannounced if he bore news of the first. Draco raced form his office, down a hallway, and to the rail of a balcony overlooking the front foyer.

"Blaise, have you found...?" He started to call before his eyes fell on the foyer. The words were stolen from his mouth, only one thought resounding as he looked at the shattered body of his missing friend and cousin.

"Sirina!" He finally choked out as he raced down one of the two opposing stairways to kneel next to her. Blood had begun to leak from her, and her very pregnant condition could not have been more obvious. She was also completely naked. Claws and fangs seemed to be receding from her feet, hands, and mouth. When her eyes flickered open, he met her emerald irises with his own frantic steel-grey eyes.

"Draco?" She asked, confused and muddled. He took her hand carefully.

"I'm here, Sirina. What happened? Where are you injured?" Draco soothed as he flicked his wand in a summoning spell. A healers kit zoomed through the air and settled next to Draco on the floor as he quickly shot a diagnosis spell at her.

"Don't know. Think it was a curse. Don't remember much." Sirina admitted softly. Draco swore under his breath as the results showed up.

"Looks like it was. Your body seems to be reverting to what it was before you disappeared, but the babies have no prior forms. It seems they were conceived and formed while you were cursed..." Draco murmured to her, only to look down and find her slipping in and out of consciousness. "Sirina, Sirina! Focus on me, Sirina!" Draco ordered harshly, hoping his tone would get through to her.

"Draco, they're dying Draco." She cried.

"I know. The best thing for you would be to terminate them, they aren't entirely formed yet, and it is unlikely that any of them will survive." Draco told her, readying himself to perform the charm that would end the almost-begun existence of those within his cousin.

"NO! Please, save them, Draco!" His cousin pleaded, and he felt him softening slightly.

"Sirina, that's only part of the problem. Something has made your magic unstable, and somehow your aspect seems to have gone active while you were gone, and it too is unstable and in danger of killing you!" Draco pleaded back.

"Please, Draco." She whispered one last time, and tendrils of Amber fire surged from her body and into his. Draco's own yellow flames surged around hers, drawing them in as they surged into his friend. He felt and saw the bonds form between them. The energy necessary to bond seemed to drain the last of Sirina's strength, for her emerald eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out once more. Cursing once more, Draco summed one of his house elves.

"Mimsy, I don't care where he is or what he's doing. Get Blaise here, now!" Draco ordered the elf. The female elf curtsied and disappeared with an urgent crack. Only seconds later the elf returned with a shirtless Blaise Zabini.

"Draco what on earth...?!" Blaise had already started demanding when he finally looked down and saw Draco practically crouched over their missing friend.

"What happened, how can I help? Where is the blood coming from?" Blaise demanded. Draco quickly caught Blaise up on what he knew. Blaise growled under his breath as he thought quickly.

"Mimsy, get me chalk, silver, two chalices, the blood of Sirius Black from the Black Vaults, and the Malfoy birthing kits." Blaise ordered the Malfoy Elf. Without even looking to her master, Mimsy vanished and returned with each item. Blaise stood up and back.

"Back away, Draco. We have to act quickly to stabilize them and save as many lives as we can." Blaise ordered.

"She stabilized slightly when our aspects joined." Draco admitted.

"You bonded?" Blaise hesitated for a moment in his wand movements before resuming. His magic sliced through the marble flooring of the entryway, carving out a large circle surrounded by symbols around Sirina. Draco nodded.

"Do you think if you bonded to her it would help?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"You would allow me to bond to your new wife as well?" Blaise asked, stunned. Draco nodded decisively.

"If it will save her life, I will share her. Besides, it is bound to happen sooner or later, with a ruling amber aspect. They need more bonded to anchor them, after all." Draco agreed.

"It can't hurt to try, I suppose." Blaise agreed. "I suppose this is one solution to us both putting in offers on her... if it works." He added wryly as his amethyst aspect rose from him in waves and then gently settled onto and around the girl laying still on the floor. Her own amber aspect rose in waves and twined around and through Blaise's own. Both men could see the bond forming in multiple rods of multi-colored amber and amethyst. The bonds faded from view, though Blaise could still feel them just as strongly. As Draco had said, Blaise did feel her aspect and magic settle and normalize slightly with the bond.

"We'll have to do the rituals now. Don't interfere, or I can't guarantee she'll survive let alone any of the babes." Blaise warned. Draco sent Blaise a look, clearly indicating what he though of warning about something so obvious. Blaise ignored his friend and began chanting. Mimsy placed one chalice on either side of the girl when Blaise motioned her to do so. She also emptied a bottle of blood into a chalice above Sirina's head. As Blaise chanted, the blood rose from the chalice, hovered over Sirina before absorbing into her body. Every muscle in her body appeared to contract for a few seconds, and then she collapsed ainst the floor once more. Blood appeared from nowhere and filled the chalice on the right. The ritual didn't take very long, and when it ended Sirina began to give birth.

Both men stared in stunned disbelief as baby after baby was born. They felt immense sorrow as their bonded's first five babies were very obviously dead before they were born. Most of the babies looked slightly deformed, as though bits and pieces had been torn away from them. Most had tails, some had ears or partial ears. Neither man dared speak to their friend, who had regained consciousness once more and was screaming as she labored to bring her babies into the world. The sixth baby gave a weak cry, and Sirina reached demandingly for the child.

Blaise instantly handed the babe over while Draco got ready for child or after birth below. The babe cried weakly as his mother gently kissed his forehead. Malformed ears with ragged patches of fur sat halfway between where normal ears would sit and where her cursed forms' ears had been. His hair was a lovely dark brown, though thin. Sirina had to begin pushing again, but just as Blaise reached to take the babe from her, the infant stopped breathing.

Quickly Draco and Blaise swapped places and Draco moved to try and help the babe further. As Draco fed the infant potions and performed spells over him, Blaise gently helped ease the newest baby into the world. This baby looked almost completely human, and seemed much better developed than all the ones before it. The only two differences were the purple ears on top of his head. The purple hair was a bit of a surprise, but not impossible for a human. Especially if he'd inherited the morphmagus gene from his Black ancestry.

If he had to guess, Blaise would have said it was probably the first to be conceived. The baby was quick to prove just how well-developed he was when Blaise performed the spell to clear his airways. He brought the babe to Sirina's arms as he severed the umbilical cord with a quick spell that also tied it off on both ends. This time Sirina refused to give up her child, her fear of losing another one too great as she felt her other babe's life slip away from him. Blaise didn't scold her or push, he just started performing spells as soon as the afterbirth finished coming. The placenta which had puddled on the floor dissolved and began to flow in a dance of magic into the child resting on Sirina's chest.

"Sirina, we won't be able to find the father in time to finish stabilizing him. Whose blood do you want to use for the ritual to finish filling out normal human biology for your son? Draco's or mine?" Blaise directed. Draco, who had come back to his Amber's side, looked startled.

"A blood adoption? That's what you were doing?" Draco asked. Blaise nodded.

"It's the only way to give new genetic material to a newborn." Blaise replied.

"Blaise, you feel the most similar to his father. I can't say why. It should be your blood." Sirina directed. Draco moved back as Blaise began chanting in Latin once more. He sliced his hand with a silver knife and his blood flowed from the open wound in his hand to the cup on Sirina's left. As soon as the second cup was full, Draco sealed the wound on Blaise's hand. The blood rose from the chalices and hovered over the babe. The two floating orbs of liquid swirled together and then descended down into the baby. The baby cried out in pain for a brief instant, and then glowed for a moment. His hair turned black like that of both Sirina and Blaise, and the baby finally allowed his mother to help him nurse for the first time.

"Only you survived, my little treasure." She whispered softly, tears slipped down her cheeks. "Thank you, Draco, Blaise. I know you did your best. If it wasn't for you, even this one would not have survived." Sirina added through her tears.

"He will need a final ritual when his core stabilizes. Until then it would kill him. As long as we can get him to his Eleventh birthday, he should be okay. We will have to be careful, though. The smallest illness could wreck havoc in his tiny body until then, any curse or trauma could kill him." Blaise warned.

"And vaccinations are out of the question. His body wouldn't be able to process them." Draco added. Sirina closed her eyes and attempted to breathe deeply to calm herself.

"Okay. … Okay. We can do this." Sirina murmured to herself.

"There's something else, Sirina." Draco added hesitantly. She looked up to him, dread in her eyes. Blaise snorted.

"Way to scare her, mate. It's nothing bad. You remember how Draco told you your aspect must have gone active?" Blaise began. Sirina nodded. "Well, your aspect bonded to both Draco and I while you were unconscious. It helped stabilize you, and helped both your magic and aspect to focus on preserving the lives of the babies." Blaise explained. Sirina looked relieved.

"So...we're all bonded now? Like, the three of us? I know they said it was possible for Ruling Aspects..."Sirina asked slowly. Draco shook his head.

"Not all of us. Blaise and I are bonded to you, but not too each other. And Blaise is now the babies father. What are you going to name him? I don't want to keep calling him 'the baby'." Draco corrected. Sirina smiled down at the little one curled up against her chest as Mimsy snapped her fingers and the blood and other leftovers on the floor began to vanish.

"Nicolas. His name is Nicolas, after his many-times great uncle Nicolas Flammel." Sirina decided softly.

"You aren't going to give him a traditional Black or Potter name?" Draco asked in surprise as he was filling out a birth certificate to file with St. Mungo's and the Ministry.

"Or a Zabini one?" Blaise added pointedly, glaring at Draco slightly. Sirina shook her head softly.

"He's already got so much on his plate already. I don't want to put any more on his shoulders." Sirina replied sadly. Draco finished filling out the report, then gently handed Sirina a potion once little Nicolas stopped nursing.

"Here, this will heal up any wounds from the birth." Draco instructed before he moved back to Sirina's other end and cast a couple quick spells to make sure nothing remained inside that would rot and cause infection, and no serious problems had been caused by the birth.

"Oh, Sirina, I forgot to tell you. We used your godfathers blood in a blood adoption to stabilize you, so you can now call him your father if you want." Blaise informed his friend gently. Sirina didn't know what to say to that, so she just bowed her head over the baby after downing the potion.

"Come on, Sirina, let's get you up to bed to rest." Draco ordered softly. He made to help her stand, but Blaise solved the problem by scooping Sirina up off the floor and into his arms entirely.

"Master Bedroom?" He asked Draco, who nodded. They made their way to the bedroom in question and gently placed Sirina upon the bed. Once she was settled with the baby, Mimsy magicked the new Lady of the family into a soft silk night gown. The night gown had a row of buttons that ran down the left hand side of the top and then under the bust. It looked perfect for nursing in the middle of the night, Sirina thought gratefully. With another snap of her fingers, Mimsy had the little tiny boy in a malfoy baby gown. This gown was not made of silk, but rather an extremely soft wool Sirina didn't know the name of. She smiled gratefully at the elf.

"Thank you Mimsy." Sirina mumbled tiredly.

"Shall Mimsy fetch the Malfoy, Zabini, Potter, or Black cradle?" The little house elf asked the new parents. Sirina shook her head.

"No, I want him here with us." Sirina insisted. Neither man felt able to argue when she'd just lost so many babies. Both being purebloods, they knew how hard it was for most couples to have even one child that was born alive. Too loose six in such a short period of time...they could feel the devastation through their bonds as well.

"Why don't you fetch some food and water for Sirina? I'm sure she just wants to sleep now, but she will probably be hungry the next time she wakes." Draco urged his house elf, smiling at the tiny female. With a sharp nod and a quick 'pop!', Mimsy vanished. Carefully Draco changed into his sleeping clothes, and offered a set to Blaise who also changed. They slipped carefully into bed on either side of her and gently pulled the covers over them all. Sirina smiled drowsily at her new bonded and slipped off to sleep with Draco stroking her hair and Blaise murmuring soft endearments to both her and Nicolas.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...there's the second chapter. I still don't feel it flows as well as I want, but at least we're to the part where people have actual names! Yay! Sorry the first chapter was so confusing...it's really had to write a five-person scene when the characters look so similar.
> 
> Until next time:
> 
> Wingzrooke

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading those of you who got to the end. This story sort of struck me over the head while I was sleeping, in the form of a dream. I've edited it and fleshed it out some, because I thought someone out there might enjoy this story as much as I did when I dreamed it. I'll probably write a few more chapters on it, depending on if anyone likes it. Please let me know what you thought. I especially like questions, insightful comments, etc.
> 
> Till next time:
> 
> Wingzrooke


End file.
